Enfermo
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Aunque nunca fue su intención permitirlo fue arrastrado a este retorcido sendero en el que poseer el control de todo era la mejor opción para sobrevivir. Los estudios, las calificaciones altas, una pulida actitud servicial y las sonrisas -por más falsas que fueran- eran necesarias para salir adelante. No permitiría que sus repugnantes sentimientos por ellos le jugaran sucio.


**Advertencias** : Mentes rotas, erotismo y parafilias.

Inspirado en la canción "Soul 4 sale" de Simon Curtis

* * *

 **Enfermo**

Había caído en las garras del averno sin darse cuenta, el acelerado palpitar de su corazón y las ansias asesinas ventilándose entre sus impulsos nerviosos eran prueba de ello. Nunca esperó que su relación con Akabane Karma avanzara de tal aberrante manera ni que necesitar consumir el cincuenta por ciento de su saliva fuera a drogarle al grado de no poder resistirlo más, igual a un adicto que necesita de la nicotina para vivir en su totalidad. Permanecer en el interior de los sanitarios para varones reforzaba esa imagen asquerosa que Asano Gakushuu percibía de ellos juntos uniendo y restregando sus labios, sus lenguas, como si trataran saciar el hambre de estar separados tanto tiempo por ocupar distintas clases y verse delante de los desafortunados espectadores como rivales que simplemente buscan destrozarse para que el otro deje al fin de respirar; y tal vez era lo que buscaban cuando sus ojos se cruzaban en una lucha psicológica que sólo aquel con una mentalidad similar lograría notar. Una diminuta fisura era la que los separaba de perder el juicio cuando se veían, una simple palabra venenosa lograba encender el vigor que mantenían cautivo para el encuentro secreto que después llevaban a cabo. Esta era una lucha, un combate parecido al que ejercían en los exámenes pero el grado de dificultad era incluso más impredecible y mortal que el mismo. Enredarse como ahora hacían a escondidas era mucho peor que elevar expectativas en el mundo social.

Asano se encontró no sólo deseando romperle el cuello a Karma por intoxicarlo de esa manera sino torturar su cuerpo y su mente con los peores castigos mientras sus furiosas caricias parecen fascinar a quien nunca tuvo intenciones de dejarlo escapar de sus trampas, el pelirrojo no era tan sumiso como para que su victimario saliera ileso de esta guerra sin cuartel a la que otros llamarían actividad sexual. Su relación no es como parecería ni mucho menos como supondría un cerebro retraído, los sentimientos que poseen por el otro están inyectados de odio y el odio corroía con cada segundo el cariño que les obligó a someterse como demonios sedientos de sangre, no se amaban pero sin duda tampoco eran capaces de odiarse. Gakushuu era atento porque simplemente no podía evitarlo pero Karma no se sentía deseado por él debido a que seguía comportándose frío cuando estaba a su lado. Era obvio para ambos que no querían estar juntos pero no podían dejarse ir. Ese vacío que albergaban en sus cuerpos era rellenado con la posecividad que infligían en el otro por mero y vano placer.

La boca de Gakushuu es dulce como la gloria, su cabeza tan redonda que Karma piensa por un momento usar todas sus fuerzas para ver si sus uñas conseguían enterrarse en el cráneo que esconden esos cabellos naranjas pero desecha la idea cuando comprende que es una idea absurda, la fuerza de un ser humano común no es capaz de hacerlo mucho menos cuando los escalofríos en su columna vertebral le roban una parte de ésta conforme los roces se tornan cada vez más vulgares y demandantes. Entreabre un poco los ojos y mira detrás de Asano la puerta del sitio que comparten y se impulsa hacia al frente para tomar el control, quizás no le sea incomodo ser dominado por el pelinaranja pero es una costumbre cederse el comando cada vez que a alguno se le nace ejercerlo, nunca se molestaron en asignarse una posición en especial por eso no duda que aquello puede ser más cómodo para los dos. Cuando Gakushuu siente el metal de la puerta contra su espalda apenas logra contener un suspiro, relajándose en el contacto mientras sus manos dejan de aferrarse a los hombros del pelirrojo para descender por sus costados y acomodarse en sus caderas. Del mismo modo en que sus lenguas saborean la calidez que le es brindada, él piensa en que quiere penetrar sus dedos en la carne que sujeta para ver con su propios ojos el hueso mas sabe que eso no sucederá a menos que use las herramientas necesarias para ello así que decide mover un poco su rodilla contra la entrepierna del otro casi como si no hubiese sido su intención, casi como si sus apetitos carnales fuesen justificados con la inocencia de un movimiento involuntario. Karma jadea suavemente ante esta acción repentina y Gakushuu se tensa por un momento para sonreír contra los calientes labios que se han separado de los suyos antes de que repita el movimiento y ambas bocas vuelvan a entrar en contacto. Están tan ansiosos que el lugar donde se encuentran no es importante hasta que -de un momento a otro- Asano interrumpe abruptamente el beso que parece necesitar más de lo que Karma necesita tenerlo acorralado contra el helado metal.

—Tengo que...— formula a medias, tratando recuperar desesperadamente el aliento. Karma, por otro lado, estaba lo suficiente anonadado por el calor corporal para que le sea difícil procesar correctamente la información de sus alrededores.

—¿... eh?

—Tengo que ir a casa... seguramente _ese sujeto_ me está esperando en la entrada.

—¿Hablas de tu padre, eh?— adivinó el pelirrojo gestando en sus facciones una mueca absoluta de burla. —Muy mal, no está bien referirte a un pariente sanguíneo de ese modo.

La expresión asqueada en el rostro del pelinaranja no pasa desapercibida para Karma quien no se digna a brindarle espacio pese a que el raciocinio de su acompañante ha vuelto a funcionar y es imposible que retornen a lo que estuvieron haciendo desde que se encontraron en los solitarios corredores del instituto con cuyas molestas miradas se incitaron mutuamente a romper la distancia entre ellos hasta terminar del mismo modo en que se veían luego de una serie de amenazas y crudas burlas dirigidas entre sí.

—Con que pariente sanguíneo. Bien, eso lo es— afirmó posando una de sus manos contra el pecho del pelirrojo con el cual le obligó a distanciarse de él. —Me voy— se permitió agregar tomando del suelo su maletín escolar para continuar abriendo la puerta del compartimento que estuvieron ocupando en los sanitarios sin volver la vista atrás donde un resignado Karma se había sentado en la tapa del inodoro, no denegándose la salida de un suspiro cuando escuchó a los pasos del otro alejarse rápidamente del perímetro, de su alcance, antes de que la puerta principal de los baños del instituto se escuchara cerrarse lanzando un sonido que rebotó por todos los rincones igual que un eco.

—Sólo lárgate como siempre lo haces, maldito— susurró a la quietud, su acento plagado de rencor y llevándose a los pocos segundos los dedos contra los labios, recordando a los de Asano contra estos, extrañándolos inconscientemente. El asunto era que Karma no sabía qué eran el uno para el otro para que una serie de sucesos de odio los arrastrara a largas secciones de besos en el primer sitio privado que encontraban en su apresurado camino a culminar la necesidad que les abordaba saberse solos en aquella escuela, que les resultaba tan grande pero tan pequeña con sus hormonas aleteando en el ambiente gris y depresivo de la soledad. No entendía, no lograba comprender qué les llevó a besarse tan vorazmente, jamas pensaron en convertirse en amantes, ni siquiera consideraron transformarse en amigos. ¿Por qué la desesperación los dominaba cada vez que sus pupilas chocaban con sentimientos desconocidos estresando su sistema? Porque Karma lo había visto también en Gakushuu, él no era el único en experimentar esas emociones viciosas y esos impulsos autodestructores; lo había visto desviar la mirada más por el brillo que se gestaban en esas pupilas que por el recelo que le tenía, más que la insana rivalidad que compartían como integrantes de la clase E y A.

En más de una ocasión Karma había considerado la opción de borrar la existencia de Asano para que sus entrañas no volvieran a derretirse con el ácido que se alebrestaba de forma misteriosa en su interior, ni sus intestinos se retorcerían como si un puño les estuviera apretando con fuerza; quiso desaparecer ese miedo sin precedentes y esa extraña admiración que le provocaba verle flamear los ojos de furia a la vez que se formaban puños en sus manos cuando perdía contra él en las puntuaciones. Karma quería verle quemarse, quería verle sufrir pero sólo si la frustración y el enojo eran causados por su presencia, de otro modo terminaba detestando a morir a quienes hacían a Gakushuu pasar un mal rato. La gente normal clasificaría por amor semejantes deseos pero nadie sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo cada vez que lo pensaba, nadie más estaba en su situación ni nadie nunca pensaría lo que él pensaba, el resultado que descubría de todas sus sensaciones: no amaba a Gakushuu y no lo odiaba porque era divertido competir con él. Estos sentimientos contradictorios se delataban como una obsesión arraigada con disfraz de positivista. Si él no lo supiera evitaría que esta relación avanzara porque besar los labios de Asano era una toxicidad adictiva a la que una vez expuesto no había forma de contrarrestar los efectos. Sin embargo, había algo más que le quitaba a Karma el sueño durante las noches y aquello enlazado a la silueta de Gakushuu empeoraba los anhelos más oscuros que ocultaba Akabane en su psiquis por conveniencia, la razón por la que siempre presenciaba esa expresión de asco en el pelinaranja; una relación de padre e hijo que nunca debió llegar hasta esos extremos.

Dejó recargar entonces su espalda en el muro preguntándose lo que debía hacer ahora que Gakushuu se había ido a merced de su padre, no le podía perseguir, simplemente esperar al día siguiente para descubrirlo a salvo y, probablemente, lleno de más grietas mentales. Sonrió con renovada psicopatía. En verdad odiaba cuando los irises violetas de Gakushuu temblaban a causa de su padre pero tampoco podía evitar verle lindo cuando algo fuera de su conocimiento ocurría y él evitaba su mirada para que no se percatara de su inseguridad.

.

El sonido del motor del automóvil rellenaba el silencio con el que yacían gobernados padre e hijo quienes, sin decir palabra alguna, observaban el paisaje con el que eran consumidas sus atenciones o eso creyó Gakushuu cuando pronto sintió pesar sobre su silueta la mirada de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre aunque sólo duró unos minutos pues -al momento en que se atrevió a enfrentarle- ésta había vuelto a la carretera como si nunca hubiera estado pendiente de su figura. Confundido el menor se preguntó lo que pudo haber causado que los discretos irises de su padre pudieran haberse interesado tan toscamente en él y lo descubrió cuando bajó la mirada y observó con miedo el cierre de su pantalón abajo y los primeros botones del cuello de la camisa abiertos; eso explicaría la liberación que floreció en su cuerpo mientras se besaba con Karma en la privacidad. Pero, pese a saberlo y enseguida ser golpeado con el abrazante horror, no se negó dedicarle una expresión molesta a Asano Gakuhou por su atrevimiento mientras se alineaba el uniforme.

—¿Te agrada lo que ves desde el espejo retrovisor?

—Oh, no eran mis intenciones incomodarte.

—Claro que no las eran— replicó con la lengua envenenada de sarcasmo. —Un padre que observa a su hijo de esa forma tan lasciva nunca pretenderá incomodarle aún cuando quisiera ponerle sus sucias manos encima al llegar a casa donde nadie podría saberlo.

—Tienes ideas muy hormonales dignas de alguien de tu edad— comentó Gakuhou tras liberar una risa que pretendía guardar apariencias fraternales. —No sé de qué manera sea visto por ti pero es natural que un padre se preocupe por el bienestar de su hijo aunque se mantenga al margen del mismo. He notado que últimamente tardas más en presentarte y me preguntaba si pudiste encontrar un _hobbie_ mayor al estudio y al deporte.

—¿Y qué si lo encontré? No tienes ningún derecho a interponerte en mis desiciones.

—Es posible que tengas razón. Sin embargo, es mi deber castigarte cuando no haces algo bien, deberías tener en cuenta que sigues bajo mi protección, aunque quisieras alejarme completamente de tus acciones, no puedes ejercerlo a como lo dispongas si esto sucede dentro de la escuela. Yo soy el director después de todo.

—Que lo seas no significa que tengas el derecho de espiar a tus alumnos.

—Supervisar es diferente de espiar, sabes mejor que nadie que estar acuerdo a las leyes de sociedad no puede ser considerado ilegal. Nunca he sobrepasado los limites pero... tú si lo haz hecho incontables ocasiones antes, Asano-kun—. Los ojos de Gakuhou se posaron en la imagen petrificada de su hijo quien lucía perturbado y tenso sobre el asiento trasero, rememorando en completo silencio los significados que arrastraban las palabras de su padre. Verle temblar bajo aquella fachada inflexible casi consiguió que Gakuhou perdiera el control de sus manos sobre el volante del vehículo, por un diminuto instante su cuerpo sufrió el choque de una excitación inhumana que imploraba por ser liberada. —Debes entender que sólo busco lo mejor para ti, no es que me importen tus inclinaciones o preferencias pero, ciertamente, Akabane-kun no es un buen partido para ti.

Al joven Asano casi se le detiene el corazón cuando escuchó a Gakuhou nombrar al pelirrojo, jamas había considerado la posibilidad de que su padre ya estuviera enterado de lo que ambos hacían a escondidas de todos. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabía? ¿Qué tanto sabía al respecto? Dudaba que estuviera enterado de hasta dónde habían llegado con su distorsionada relación, aún tratándose de su padre, aquello no podía ser posible.

—Admito que es sumamente inteligente y capaz de ponerse a tu nivel académico pero es demasiado violento y no me fío de su extravagante personalidad, temo que pueda causarte daño debido a su alto nivel de delincuencia.

—¿Y lo dices tú?— cuestionó el menor sin evitarse aprovechar la dirección que tomaban tales palabras, no dudó un instante en contraer sus músculos faciales para dejar plasmada en su cara la mayor diversión que tuvo nunca. —Precisamente tú que has enseñado a tu propio hijo a predicar una ley torcida y cruel sobre una sociedad estudiantil.

—Sabes que sólo busco implantar una mejor educación en los jóvenes y estimular su crecimiento intelectual a base de un sistema estricto, jamas fueron mis intenciones hacer algo más en mi trabajo que mejorar un mínimo porcentaje de la población de Japón de manera ordenada.

En este punto de la conversación, Gakushuu se sintió levitar del gozo porque en su cabeza creía haber tomado el control de la situación, según veía su padre estaba intentando cubrir sus crímenes con algo tan simple como el engaño. No estaba esforzándose en desviar su atención del punto clave, sólo estaba disfrazando la realidad con palabras honorables y, al notarlo, el joven Asano no pudo retener una risa sarcástica que había estado vibrando en su garganta, ansiosa por probar el dulce exterior del que estaba siendo alejada.

—Eso dilo cuando te exponga ante todas esas miradas hambrientas de conocimiento que tú mismo creaste, yo me encargaré de hundir tu confianza.

Sin previo aviso el medio de transporte frenó repentinamente provocando que medio cuerpo del adolescente se inclinara hacia al frente y casi golpeara la frente contra el asiento delantero mas fue una suerte que reaccionara a tiempo para usar lo mejor posible su centro de gravedad y mantuviera el equilibrio al aferrarse hasta con las uñas pero, al levantar la mirada de nuevo, deseó nunca haberse mofado tan deliberadamente. Ahí, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, estaba la penetrante mirada de su padre que -con el par de abismos que tenía por pupilas- parecía absorber su alma entera a un infierno de hielo. ¿En qué momento se había abalanzado hacia él luego de parar el coche por completo? Gakushuu lo desconocía pero, lo que no podía dejar pasar por alto, era aquella sonrisa demoníaca que aquel hombre le dedicaba, estando tan cerca y tan encima de su cuerpo que consideró muy seriamente apelar al suicidio en cuanto tuviera oportunidad pues esos ojos inertes muertos por él no le ofrecían más que infortunios en un futuro cercano. No quería volver a experimentar la sensación de quemarse, sentía miedo de que su cuerpo volviera a ser drenado por quien se hacía llamar su padre; un pariente sanguíneo como bien había dicho Karma. Ahora mismo lo que el joven Asano más deseaba era estar muerto antes de que esas manos frías y esos labios tan cultos volvieran a tocarle.

—No es bueno que abuses de mi amor _paternal_ por ti, Gakushuu-kun— susurró Gakuhou con calma, su aliento golpeando inevitablemente con el par de trozos de carne que formaban la temblorosa boca de su hijo, no necesitó siquiera posar sus manos directamente a esa sensible piel para que Gakushuu fuera victima del calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo: esa anatomía ya estaba lo suficiente aterrada para articular cualquier otra palabra. —Una segunda provocación es capaz de traicionar hasta el autocontrol más poderoso y no quiero que tus palabras evoquen algo que ambos queremos esquivar—. Dedos invasores tomaron la mano tensa congelada sobre el asiento trasero y el cuerpo de Gakushuu se sobresaltó en respuesta, abrazado por una sensación peor al pánico. Estaba evitando a toda costa mirar una vez más esos ardientes ojos que le inspeccionaban con bestialismo, deseos lujuriosos ocupando el lugar de la degeneración. —¿Lo comprendes ahora?

—L-Lo entiendo...— respondió con dificultad, su voz reducida a murmullos fantasmales, no podía combatir a su padre cuando era presa de las cadenas sanguineas que lo inmovilizaban.

—Buen chico— felicitó el mayor cediéndole espacio para volver a su lugar en el asiento de conductor y continuar con el camino trazado de memoria. Mientras tanto el joven Asano intentaba recuperar la tranquilidad, regularizar los latidos acelerados de su corazón que fueron golpeados ese instante por sus instintos de supervivencia. Frustrado empuñó las manos a sus costados sin despegar la mirada del asiento, odiando su cobardía y a su padre, odiando la existencia del mismo cielo sobre ellos porque el recuerdo de aquella bestia de ojos brillantes moviéndose salvajemente sobre él atacó sin piedad su consciencia, enseguida incitándole morderse el labio inferior con toda aquella impotencia que le abordaba el organismo hasta hacerlo sangrar; esperando con ello redimirse.

.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió relativamente con normalidad, Asano había realizado cada una de sus labores al pie de la letra, usando su impecable labia para maravillar a quienes pedían su asistencia a una materia especifica por estudiante, las circunstancias habían sido presas de la monotonía recurrente y a él no le molestaba que fuera de esa manera. Pero en el atardecer un suceso lo había tomado por sorpresa, la presencia de Akabane Karma en pleno corredor le había descolocado de su rutina, especialmente cuando se acercó de la nada y le besó sin pedir su consentimiento. Esto era normal cuando alguno de ellos lo consideraba conveniente para calmar apetitos y frustraciones por eso Asano no hizo el menor intento de apartarlo, en cambio, se sujetó al cuello de Karma para arrastrarlo al aula más cercana, la cual fue nada menos que el vacío Consejo Estudiantil. El peso de las memorias era demasiado doloroso y no se evitó reflejar sus dañinos sentimientos en ese cuerpo que le era concedido tan fácilmente. Karma retrocedió guiado por los pasos seguros del pelinaranja, retrocedió hasta que sus talones no pudieron tomar más terreno, friccionándose contra el contrario con desesperación, con ansias, con deseo. Gakushuu entonces expuso su lengua, delineando los labios contrarios con esta, recibiendo al instante el permiso de explorar la cavidad a la que quería entrar y cuando ambas lenguas se tocaron las dejaron enredarse como dos serpientes.

Gakushuu quería olvidar, Karma deseaba encontrar puntos débiles en su nombrado rival, quería deshacerse de ese porte indiferente, quería poseerlo, fijar una zona sensible cual atacar cuando se decidiera a matarlo pues la duda y el despecho se lo estaban comiendo vivo. No quería dejarlo vagar por el mundo atado a quien no era él, incluso ya odiaba a el director de esa pútrida escuela aburrida llena de perjuicios por culpa de aquel que besaba y Asano se dio cuenta al percibir una dureza extraña contra su cadera por lo que entreabrió los ojos e instintivamente inmovilizó la trayectoria de esa mano estampandola con violencia contra la pared. Karma sonrió, Gakushuu le miró indiferente, absorto con la situación.

—Oh, que desafortunado, me atrapaste— dijo el pelirrojo en acento divertido.

—Si planeas matarme te aconsejo que estructures un mejor plan, Akabane. Sabes que cuando hacemos esto es cuando estoy más preparado para recibir tus ataques.

—Yo esperaba que los _calores_ de nuestra etapa estropearan tu estado de alerta.

—Es muy ingenuo de tu parte pensar de esa manera, ¿no te parece?— replicó extendiendo en sus labios una sonrisa pedante, levantando la barbilla para denotar superioridad, una actitud a la que el pelirrojo respondió alzándose de hombros.

—No perdía nada con ponerlo a prueba.

—Abusas de tu confianza—. Con renovada fuerza Asano se apartó de aquel cuerpo que no tardó en ser receptor de un frío indescriptible, la mueca de disgusto que Karma gestó al poco tiempo lo demostró. —Es por eso que no puedes superarme. Te esmeras tanto en creerte un genio incomparable que olvidas la constante evolución de tus alrededores.

—¿Tengo que recordarte quien se llevó el primer lugar la última vez?

—Una victoria no define la superioridad entre tú y yo, además eso ya es cosa del pasado, hay muchas cosas que pueden suceder en el futuro.

—Me es difícil imaginarlo, si hablamos de superación eres el menos indicado para sermonearme. ¿Te digo por qué?—. Gakushuu le miró despectivo, sin sentir mayor interés por el modo en que comenzó acortar la distancia de sus rostros. —Porque estás tan seguro de tener la razón que pretendes ignorar lo que sucede en el presente.

Y sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso cooperativo, el joven Asano no quiso evadir de nuevo aquella calidez de la misma manera en que Akabane se lanzó a profanar una vez más la tumba que representaba la deliciosa boca del pelinaranja. El contacto entre los dos pasó de ser un roce a una exigente demanda por sus corduras, aquellas que habían perdido en el momento en que acordaron no hablar el motivo por el cual hacían esa clase de cosas pues ninguno estaba del todo interesado en la química de sus cuerpos ni nunca habían pensado en la sexualidad como factor principal en un encuentro como ese, solamente seguían sus instintos porque este les dictaba que sus acciones no eran incorrectas o importantes; lo hacían porque no creían tener opción ya que su compañero no planeaba retractarse.

—Eso crees— dictó Asano antes de volver a besar los labios contrarios con más intensidad. La cercanía de sus cuerpos era incluso obscena por eso ambos decidieron llegar hasta el final en ese mismo lugar. Las manos del pelirrojo se hicieron puños en el cuello del uniforme que vestían a Gakushuu mientras el pelinaranja se aferró a las mejillas de Karma, con torpes pasos volvieron a impactar contra las paredes, primero Asano y luego Akabane hasta que se refugiaron en el rincón más privado de todo el Consejo Estudiantil, dándole confianza a Karma de que tomase la iniciativa rodeando el cuello del otro con los brazos y atraiéndolo a su sedienta boca a la vez que abría con invitación sus piernas para que Gakushuu depositase ahí una de sus rodillas a los pocos segundos de su apertura.

—Muéstrame entonces, Gakushuu— había dicho Akabane en acento aterciopelado, tan insinuante como el movimiento involuntario de su muslo contra la entrepierna de su interlocutor quien no se inmutaba por su indecorosa propuesta.

—No sabes lo que pides—. Asano acarició la espalda del pelirrojo con reverencia, sintiéndose drogado por el aliento de éste sobre su cuello mientras le besaba.

—Lo deseo—. Dedos traviesos tocaron deliberadamente el miembro que lenta y tortuosamente despertaba con el roce de pieles, aclamando por la culminación de algo que incitaba a sus carnes arder igual que una hoja seca en medio del incendio.

—Hacerlo no es fácil— había susurrado Asano absorto por las sensaciones que se anidaban en su pecho, nublando la visibilidad de su mente. Ambos habían sido capturados por una prisión de pensamientos que no intentaron repeler, hipnotizados.

—Aprendamos juntos.

—No podemos...

—¿A qué le temes, Gakushuu? ¿Acaso te preocupa lo que tu padre pueda pensar de ti?

La burbuja estalló con violencia, despertando a Gakushuu de su ensueño, uno tan cómodo y encantador que no creyó poder contrarrestar para volver a la realidad; las palabras de Karma habían acertado, habían tocado la zona más sensible en su psiquis, por eso no dudó en volver a apartarlo de su espacio personal y provocando que una mueca de disgusto se gestara en el rostro de Akabane Karma.

—No vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre— amenazó el pelinaranja volviendo a sujetar el cuchillo con el que Akabane había intentado asesinarle y lo lanzó lejos del alcance de su dueño, dejandolo rebotar contra los escritorios del salón donde yacían hasta finalmente quedar inmóvil en los brillantes suelos.

.

Sin darse cuenta, la oscuridad recién instalada en el ambiente escolar había llenado los vacíos corredores que Asano Gakushuu surcaba con rumbo a las oficinas directivas, su encuentro con Akabane había quedado gravado a fuego en su cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se habían dicho antes de finalmente alejarse entre sí. Ellos, su padre, los planes de asesinato y de superación habían ascendido a un significado menos profundo del que habían considerado antes lo era y por eso el pelinaranja caminaba con la frente en alto en busca de la figura de su padre, a quien encontró justo donde se estimaba: sentado sin ninguna preocupación en el elegante sillón de su oficina personal.

—¿Sucede algo, Asano-kun?

—Padre— le nombró en primera instancia, activando un estremecimiento en la piel del adulto quien ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hijo lo llamase por director dentro de la escuela y que lo hiciera precisamente durante horarios de la misma lo dejó descolocado mental y emocionalmente, mucho más cuando le vio acercarse a su escritorio con inusual sensualidad para subirse a la superficie del mismo provocativamente. —Estoy cansado de esperar por una respuesta tuya, creo que ya ha sido suficiente condena.

—¿ ... eh?—. Asano Gakuhou se quedó paralizado sin comprender por primera vez del todo lo que su hijo estaba pensando, después de innumerables ocasiones resistiendo con visible asco las muestras podridas de preocupación que le dedicaba, ahora Gakushuu parecía estar buscando aquello que ambos se prometieron no revivir en honor a la moralidad.

—No puedo resistirlo más... sé que esto es malo, eres mi padre y yo tu hijo pero no puedo contrarrestar mis sentimientos. Muéstrame el camino, guíame por un mundo de perfección. Lo necesito... lo necesito todo.

Las sombras se cernieron sobre sus cuerpos, volviendo su visión un panorama negro inexistente y Gakuhou encontró en los labios de su hijo una ráfaga de emociones que no supo digerir pues -en el mismo instante que su raciocinio se fue al infierno- el alma de Gakushuu había ardido en llamas también.

.

La mañana era monótona y gris, la noche había pasado sin presentar señal alguna sobre sucesos importantes mas lo que aún ocupaba la mente de Gakushuu -mientras caminaba directo a las puertas de la escuela secundaria- era su última conversación con Akabane Karma donde los sentimientos amenazaron con romper la compostura de cada uno, propagando el odio en su estado más puro dentro de sus cuerpos. Levantó la mirada, descubriendole ahí a mitad del camino, mirándole con su misma fachada altanera y porte criminal. Asano hizo una mueca mostrandole su indiferencia a su masa corporal pero pareciera que al verlo de esta manera las palabras que compartieron revivieran en su cerebro, creando un eco que rebotaba continuamente contra sus tímpanos.

— _Sé que le tienes cariño a tu padre, puedo verlo tras esa coraza de odio que pretendes establecer hacia él. Pero no engañas a nadie, no me engañas a mi_...—; él le había dicho mientras embosaba en sus labios cierta sonrisa sarnosa. _—_ _Tal vez no sea igual a la que él siente por ti pero le das esperanzas al no rechazarle._

— _Aún si fuera como lo planteas, ¿por qué habría de importarte?_

— _¿Me lo estás preguntando? ¿Es en serio?_

Asano sonrió ante este recuerdo, divertido con la imagen del rostro sorprendido de Akabane grabado a fuego en su memoria, principalmente porque le era patética la expresión del pelirrojo en ese instante, tan viva que causaba gracia.

— _No espero que tengas emociones importantes hacia mi así que quiero ahorrarme palabras de semejante naturaleza de tu parte_.— No era mentira, lo que le había dicho a Karma eran sus verdaderos deseos, nunca quiso que le revelase algo que ya sabía aún cuando todo este tiempo lo estuvo evadiendo por mera diversión; era satisfactorio ver a Karma sufrir por él.

— _Entonces, ya que no te importa quizás sea mejor que intente matarte con más entusiasmo._ _—_ Los ojos de Gakushuu se habían afilado entonces, impulsado por esas venenosas palabras sólo amplificadas por el semblante herido en el pelirrojo. _—_ _Siempre quise hacerlo, asesinar a la persona que más aprecio. Hasta ahora nadie había conseguido provocar esta sensación en mi._

Y Gakushuu le había dedicado una sonrisa confiada -egolatra- como primer respuesta, rompiendo con esta la fachada recta y compuesta que durante tanto tiempo le estuvo mostrando al mundo para dejar atrás la silueta de su verdadera esencia.

— _No está mal, inténtalo. Tú me matarás a mi y mi padre te matará a ti. Actuaremos de acuerdo a nuestros sentimientos, eso es lo que nos hace seres humanos, ¿cierto?_

Cuando ambos estudiantes al fin cruzaron caminos, Karma se quedó quieto mientras que Gakushuu siguió su trayectoria sin darle siquiera una mirada al contrario quien se limitó a mirar en dirección al pavimento. El tiempo pareció detenerse para los dos mientras cada célula en sus cuerpos reaccionaba ante la cercanía ajena, haciéndoles temblar lejos de sus rostros inexpresivos, generadores de discordias. Ninguno dijo nada ni hizo el mínimo intento de recomponerse o aclarar otros rencores que eran mucho más importantes que su remarcada rivalidad, tan sólo se dejaron ir, Karma hacia la montaña y Gakushuu dentro del territorio por excelencia de su padre.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Los psicópatas me fascinan pero... los sociópatas no están nada mal, su _rectitud_ es simplemente insuperable.


End file.
